Dire Bears
The Dire Bears are a primaris space marine chapter born of the Indomitus Crusade from Space Wolf geneseed the Dire Bears distinguished themselves as cunning masters of sustained operations. They are at odds with their parent chapter and are feuding with the Wolfspear chapter. Founding The Dire Bears were created after the conclusion of the Indomitus Crusade from the ranks of Unnumbered Sons. The core of their founding membership had served together during the Indomitus Crusade on a frigid deathworld holding off the forces of chaos. Their long watch did not end until many years after the Indomitus Crusade but they were indeed incorporated into the same chapter along with other primaris marines born of Leman Russ’ genetics. The founding members had their tempers chilled by marines of other chapters during their vigil and had learned to value of hunting patiently. They lacked the fire of Russ but had replaced it with an icy chill. Similar to the Wolfspear they were stationed far from the frontline but they thought this an honor rather than a punishment. Gene Seed & Appearance Being founded as a Primaris chapter with Space Wolf genetic stock, the Dire Bears possess the feral traits that all sons of Russ are blessed with thanks to the Canis Helix. Like other primaris wolves they have shown to succumb to the Curse of the Wulfen but their chapter actively fights against the fire in their blood and has quelled the urges of the beast within. It is noted that the dire bears have an enlarged Catalepsean Node that allows it to function more efficiently. It's thought that this is why their Bear Fathers can stand their vigil for so long and may be why the Dire Bears are more sedate than other Sons of Russ. They have pale green armor with the customary yellow pauldrons. History After the foundation of the chapter they were placed on a far flung world know as Taiga Maximus in the halo zone of Segmentum Pacificus, beyond the imperial borderlands, to intercept any threats before they reached the Imperium. In the sector there are still occasionally fallout to deal with from the Sabbat Worlds Crusade as well as threats from the Veiled Region. Since then the chapter has begun and slow and methodical campaign of extermination against threats. They “clear” worlds of enemy threats one at a time, slowly spreading the Emperor’s peace to worlds beyond the expanse of the Imperium. They have undertaken 8 of such campaigns. The 36 Devotions of the Bear The Dire Bears are unique among the Sons of Russ in that they reject rather than embrace the beast that lurks within their blood. They’ve seen first hand the dangers of letting it consume them and have vowed to dominate the beast within through will alone. They have learned to combat the Curse of the Wulfen though 36 devotional ritual trials. While it does not free them of this curse it can stave it off and almost no Dire Bears have succumbed to it. They refer to these acts as the “Devotions of the Bear” because it is said that the founding members learned them by watching a bear hibernate; the great warrior does not waste his energy fruitlessly. These devotions can be seen in their tactics that allow them to operate for prolonged period of times without support; calling upon the rage of Fenris only when it is most needed. Other Sons of Russ see this as a slight against their Primarch and a denial of what it means to be one of this sons. This has brought the Dire Bears into open conflict with the Wolfspear marines more than once and may have resulted in the death of several battle brothers (though Imperial records do not show this). Some sources claim that they were originally called the “Dire Wolves” but were re-named at the insistence of the Space Wolves and their successors for this practice. Taiga Maximus The homeworld of the Dire Bears is the ice world known to Imperial Records as Taiga Maximus, though the locals refer to it as “Akłak”. It is a frigid world where the mid latitudes have a taiga-style terrain: a biome typical of the northern reaches of Holy Terra below the arctic circle. Akłak has snowy boreal forests, many coniferous trees (pines, spruces, and larches) and many mountain and lakes that freeze in the winter. The upper latitudes are uninhabitable due to the sheer cold and dangers. The planet has a small but hearty population from which the Dire Bears recruits from. The fauna on Taiga Maximus is deadly and massive; spiked Taigan bears that can puncture a landraider, mega-walruses the size of troop transports, and death-orcas that are smarter than most ogryn and thrice as cunning as a Catachan stalk the abundance of wildlife. They make no distinction between animal and human and only by the grace of a vigilant and elite PDF force, the Taigan Hunters, are the towns safe. Death is a regular occurance on Taiga Maximus; if the bitter temperatures, high winds, and sharp drops don’t get you the predators will. Recruitment Each spring, when the ice flows in the northern latitudes begin to break up young men are sent to reach the fortress monastery of the chapter. The trip can take many months and aspirants must not only survive the harsh environment and lack of supplies but also the cunning predators of the planet. Those who survive the horrific conditions will be tested for purity and courage by the chapter before being given the chance to become a cub. Once a cub has mastered the 36 devotions of the bear and has not turned into a wulfen they will have to claim a great victory (such as wrestling a Taigan bear or saddling a mega-walrus) before they earn the right to wear the pelt of a true member of the chapter. Organization Like the Space Wolves the Dire Bears operate in hunting packs comprised of blood-sworn battle brothers who have served together for many years. Dire Bears are more heavily reliant on these packs though as they tend to operate independently with little oversight at the company level once sent on an extended mission. *'Cubs:' These are the equivalent of Blood Claws. Cubs have not learned the Devotions of the Bear and must master all 36 devotions and win a great victory before earning the right to wear the pelt of a Taigan bear to signify their rite of passage. Cubs are often sent ahead of the chapter’s forces to “run the wolf out of them” and engage the enemy in hot-blooded combat while the more methodical marines of the chapter will slowly creep forward. *'Pelted:' These are the equivalent of a Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter's Tactical Marines. Unlike other Sons of Russ, the Pelted take a number of tactical roles and utilize many kinds of weapons. They take up the roles of Intercessors, Hellblasters, Inceptors, *'Cave Guard:' This is the term used to describe the Dire Bear’s equivalent of a wolf guard. Most cave guards are stationed on Taiga Maximus rather than deployed on extended campaign as their chapter’s goal is to protect that area of space. They often take roles similar to Aggressors and have the chapter’s terminator armor. *'Mega Battle Walrus Cavalry:' Perhaps the most unusual thing about the dire bears is their use of cybernetically augmented mega walruses found on Taiga Maximus as mounts. These enormous, muscular, walruses are deceptively fast and ferocious beyond compare. They are used in the same way that other chapters use tanks and multiple Dire Bears will ride a single mega battle walrus into combat. There is no parallel to the Thunderwolf Cavalry of the Space Marines and most of those who ride it are Pelted. It is commanded by a Iron Priest who modifies the creature’s mind via the cybernetic augments with litanies. *'Orcas:' These are the chapter’s Vanguard Space Marines and are somewhat equivalent of Wolf Scouts and hunt in groups known as “pods”. Orca pods are responsible for advanced operations and the identification of enemy targets. *'Wendigos:' The equivalent of Lone Wolves, though the chapter has comparatively few of these. Those that would become Wendigos often are attached to Orca pods to earn the right to become a cave guard. Even while attached to these pods they will operate independently. Wendigos are at great risk of turning into a wulfen and frequently do. The chapter seeks to minimize these incidents, and has done so quite well, but the call of the blood is strong. *'Bear Father:' The Bear Father is the chapter’s equivalent of a Chapter Master. They are required by chapter tradition to remain on guard, vigilant and watching for threats to the Imperium on Tiagra Maximus. The Bear Father sometimes stays awake for years at a time. He may only sleep when a Bear King relieves him. During this time he is said to hibernate and many have had visions while they slept. Each of the 36 Devotions of the Bear were revealed to a Bear Father during one of these sleeps and there may yet be a 37th. *'Bear Kings:' While Bear Kings are the equivalent of space marine captains, they are more tacticians than soldiers. They and their pack will assume overall control of a campaign but the various packs will operate independently once given their objective. *'The Sleeping Kings:' Those who have fallen in battle and placed in dreadnoughts are placed on eternal guard, along with the Bear Father, on their homeplanet. No dreadnoughts of the chapter are deployed elsewhere. Chapter Tactics The Dire Bears are masters of sustained operations. They are slow, cunning, and methodical. They excel at arctic and mountainous campaigns and are exceptional siege breakers. Unlike other Sons of Russ they are not specialized in melee combat but instead rely on ranged weapons, employing Hellblasters and Vanguard units most famously. Their units operate very independently and it is not uncommon for an enemy to suffer attacks from multiple locations at once. Artisans of War The Dire Bears are reliant on their ability to sustain themselves for prolonged periods of time. For this reason all Dire Bears are able to at least maintain their equipment, scavenge supplies, and modify their own weapons. While not the match of a Salamander, Dire Bears are exceptional smiths and are capable of repairing most of their own gear. Gallery Orca.png TaigaBearMarine.png Category:Ultima Founding Category:Space Wolf Successors